Arthur and friends in SPUSA 4
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other 3. This 1 will have some violence in it. So it is rated T instead of K.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

3 Days later. We begin at the Read house. He has no idea that he and some of his friends and DW Emily and Bud. They will get Super powers and become Hero's. The Best time of their lives so far. See what happens. Arthur woke up used the bathroom came back and got dressed. He went down stairs for Breakfast.

Arthur: Smells good in here.  
Mrs. Read: We are having Pancakes with real butter and maple syrup and Sausage. With orange juice to wash it down.  
Arthur: Sounds and looks good.  
DW: It sure does.

They did enjoy their breakfast. It will be the best day they ever had. They will get super powers. After breakfast they went to the Bus stop with his other friends and other kids. A Mad Scientist wants to Experiment on 2 boys for some reason or other. He has no idea that Arthur will have Super powers with some others.

Arthur: We had pancakes with real butter Maple Syrup and Sausage.  
Buster: Just Cereal here.  
Brain: Same here.  
Fern: Same thing as you Arthur. I am glad i no longer have Diabetes.  
Arthur: I just hope it gets approved by the FDA.  
Brain: I believe it will. I hope to get the Nobel Prize for Medicine.  
Arthur: I would watch it.  
Buster: Same here.

Then came the Bus. They went to School. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. The Accident

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

After picking up more students they are going to the School. They went inside the School to their lockers and went into the class room. Things are going well for them. Later at Recess at the Playground.

Arthur: So yes today is a good day.  
Francine: Same here.  
Buster: Same here.  
Brain: You said it.  
Bud: Same here.  
DW: Same here.  
Ladonna: And same here.

Muffy and Binky not so good today. Not very bad but not very good either. Them 2 wont get super powers. Same with Sue Ellen. Them 3 will know the Hero's is Arthur and them. Muffy will design the Costumes. But that is after School an Parties youth meeting. Which involves a truck accident. But it ended up being good for them kids not bad.

Arthur: I heard we have 2 new members of our Political Party.  
Francine: I heard about that as well. But we don't know if they are party youth or Adults.  
Arthur: True. We will find out after School.  
Francine: Yep.

After Recess came Lunch. It was Arthur's idea for Lunch so they all got that. The Friends that is. The other choice was Clam Chowder. More kids like Arthur's idea better. A big hit it is. Arthur is happy it is. After School came the meeting.

Mr. Haney: Meet our new member Gary Harrison. The other is an Adult.  
Gary: It is good to be here.

They all welcomed him. The meeting went on. After the meeting they were allowed to walk home as a group. Then came that Truck. It is coming fast. They missed the ids with the truck but the Chemicials got on them.


	3. That is what happened

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

They saw they had chemicals all over themselves. They think they might get sick from are looking at themselves and then at each other. Then at the crashed truck.

Arthur: What is this stuff on us?  
Brain: I think it is chemicals that is on us. We might get sick from it.

They think they will. It is not harmful but good. It is giving them super powers. They will love it. Their clothes some how dried up. The smell is gone. They went home. It was time for dinner. So they washed up. Now Mrs. Read seems mad at her kids. As in Arthur and DW that is. They believe they are in trouble. She calmed down a bit that she learned at Anger management.

Mrs. Read: Just why were you 2 late!?  
Arthur: I can explain.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: You can try. It better be good or you 2 are in trouble.

They talked to her what happened.

Mrs. Read: I need to take you kids to the Doctor.  
Arthur: Good idea.

They went in the car. At the Compson house.

Cisely: Any thing interesting happen?  
Ladonna: Not much. I love superheros.  
Cisely: What is with you in Superheros?  
Ladonna: I just am.  
Bud: Same here.

The others are not as into it. Next Chapter with Arthur and DW at the Doctors office.


	4. At The Doctors office

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

We begin at the Doctors office. Mrs. Read thinks her kids will get sick. After all chemicals got on them. She is worried about them. She hopes they don't get sick. That is why they are at the Doctors office.

Receptionist: Next.

That person just happens to be A Young Bear boy who is 6 years old.

Arthur: Who is next after him?  
Mrs. Read: I hope 1 of you 2. Or it could be 1 of them 2.  
Arthur: Buster and Francine?  
Mrs. Read: Yep.

That boy was sick. He has Cancer.

Receptionist: Arthur Read the Doctor will see you know.  
Arthur: Here it goes.

They went in there. The Doctor came in.

Doctor: Lets exam you. She checked his privates last.

She is now looking at the results.

Doctor: You are 100% Healthy. No problems with you at all.  
Arthur: That is good.

DW Buster and Francine. That chemical is harmless. Giving them Super powers."

Arthur: That Chemical didn't make us sick.  
DW: I am glad.  
Francine: Same here.  
Buster: And same here.  
Arthur: How about Brain and Ladonna?  
DW: And Emily and Bud?

They hope they are not sick. Find out next chapter about them kids.


	5. Are you all okay?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Now Arthur and them will call Brain Ladonna Emily and Bud to see if they are sick or not. They just wander if they are or not. They are worried about them after all they was exposed to them Chemicals as well.

Arthur: Can we call our other friends Mom?  
Mrs. Read: Yes you may. Is it Alan and Ladonna?  
Arthur: Yes Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Yes you may Honey.

He called Brains house first. Brain answered it.

Brain: Hello?  
Arthur: Hi Brain. It is Arthur.  
Brain: May i help you Arthur?  
Arthur: Are you sick?  
Brain: No are you?  
Arthur: No. We was exposed to that chemical.  
Brain: That is why i went to the Doctor.

He then called the Compson house. Ladonna did as Brain.

Ladonna: Hello Compson house. Ladonna Compson speaking.  
Arthur: This is Arthur.  
Ladonna: May i help you Arthur?  
Arthur: Are you or Bud sick?  
Ladonna: No. Why?  
Arthur: Because of that chemical that got on us. We are not sick.  
Ladonna: That is why Mom took us to the Doctor.  
Arthur: Okay bye.  
Ladonna: Bye.

DW then called Emily. Same thing.

Arthur: None of us got sick from it.  
Mrs. Read: That is good. Tomorrow we will take you home as always. Another accident might happen. I want a stop light or stop signs there. It can be dangerous there.  
Arthur: Good idea. Will you take it to the City council?  
Mrs. Read: I sure will Honey.

She will keep her word for it.


	6. What are the Dangers there?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

The Next Day they now have their powers. Today he will ask his Mom what the dangers of that part of that street where lots of accidents happen at. Arthur who got the most of that chemical will get stronger super powers. Arthur got dressed and went down stairs for Breakfast.

Arthur: Good morning everyone.  
Mrs. Read: Good morning Honey. Did you sleep well?  
Arthur: Yes i did. I feel very good today.  
Mrs. Read: That is good.  
Arthur: Mom what are the dangers of that part of that street?  
Mrs. Read: Cars go fast and that part does twist. So i want either stop signs or Traffic Lights there. I will indeed bring it to the City council or to the People.

They had breakfast then he and DW went to the Bus stop with their friends.

Buster: Hi Arthur and DW.  
Arthur: Hi Buster. Hi everyone.  
Bud: Hi DW.  
DW: Hi Bud.

5 minutes later the Bus came and they picked up more kids and are heading to that School. They got there and went inside. They went to their lockers and went into the Classroom.

Arthur: Do any of you seem to feel better than ever?  
Buster: I sure do.  
Brain: Same here.  
Ladonna: And Same here.

5 minutes later Dr. Henderson came in took role call Announcements and class began.


	7. Stop signs put in

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Later at Recess they are talking on the playground. The ones with the powers anyway. About why they feel so good. They don't yet know they have super powers right now. That they will become Super Hero's of Elwood City. Arthur will be their leader. Of that group anyway.

Arthur: That is why i feel good today. And Stronger.  
Brain: Same here.  
Buster: Same here.  
Francine: Same here.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
DW: Same here.  
Bud: And the same with me.

After Recess came Lunch time. A choice between Hamburgers and fries and Busters idea. They got Busters idea. After Lunch was Science class time. After School they went to the parties youth meeting. At the City Council meeting.

Mrs. Read: That is why it needs to be done. If you pass it i will sign it.  
Council President: Lets vote on 1 of 3 things. 1. Traffic Lights 2. Stop Signs or 3. Nothing.

They voted for stop signs. It just makes since to them. Since that road has a sharp twisted turn.

Mrs. Read: I am sure this will help. Maybe we could have a policeman there just in case?  
Council President: Lets vote on it.

They all voted for that idea. They sent in a Company that does it. The Signs are being put in. The kids are all at home. Then Mrs. Read then came home.

Mrs. Read: I have good news.  
Mr. Read: What is it?  
Mrs. Read: They put in stop signs and have the Police watch that area to catch people who break that law that is.  
Arthur: That is good news.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is Honey thanks to you. I am proud of you. That you brought it up.

They went to Once upon a restaurant. After that Kate and DW had their baths and Arthur his shower. Bedtime they went to sleep. They went to sleep happy. 


	8. Good results

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

The next day the first results of the stop signs are in. It is good news. Mrs. Read will hear it at the Mayors office since she is the Mayor. She will be happy about that. She knows that was a good idea. Arthur and DW are eating Cereal with milk.

Arthur: That is why a stop sign is good i think?  
Mrs. Read: We will find out Honey. I think the first results will be in today.  
Arthur: I hope it is good if they come in.  
Mrs. Read: I am sure it will have good results.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

After breakfast Arthur and DW went to the bus stop.

Buster: Hey you 2.  
Arthur: Hi Buster.  
Sue Ellen: I heard stop signs are in that street?  
Arthur: They sure are. I think the first results are in.  
Sue Ellen: That is good. I hope it is good news.  
Arthur: Mom said it will be good results.  
Sue Ellen: I hope so.

5 minutes later the Bus came and they got on it. They picked up more kids. You get the rest. Now at City Hall. The results are now in. A police officer came with the results. He was allowed to go in the office.

Policeman: The results of the stop sign is in.  
Mrs. Read: What is the results?  
Policeman: The results are very good. It was a very good idea.  
Mrs. Read: That is very good.  
Policeman: It sure is.

It indeed was a very good idea. Next chapter is at the School.


	9. We learn about stop signs

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

At The School at that time. It was at Recess. Arthur could hear stuff on that street. The 1 with the new stop signs. He does not understand why he can.

Arthur: That was strange.  
Buster: What was?  
Arthur: I heard sound a mile away of Police Sirens going off.

After Recess and Lunch it was Science time. About stop signs and why they are important.

Dr. Henderson: Today we learn about Stop Signs. Since we are getting new Stop signs in after all.

He taught about them. They like that. After School came the meeting at party HQ. It was time to head home. After Mrs. Read came home. She has a smile on her face.

Mrs. Read: I have good news for you all today.  
Arthur: What is it Mom?  
Mrs. Read: The stop sign results are very good. The Speed limit might also change to be slower.  
Arthur: Now that is good news. We heard about stop signs today.  
Mrs. Read: That is good Honey.

They had Dinner. After dinner Kate and DW had their baths and Arthur had his shower. Bedtime after they put their pajamas on of course. They fell a sleep happy again.


	10. Stop sign test

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

They will do a test on see how many stop signs they can find. It will be during class time. It is a test of a team of 2 to 3. Arthur Buster and Brain are a team. Francine Muffy and Sue Ellen on another team. Same with Binky Ladonna and Fern. And so on. The teams went out to do that test.

Arthur: Here is 1.  
Brain: That makes 6 so far.  
Buster: I found 1.  
Brain: Make that 7.

They went on from there. They are doing the best so far. Which includes the 2 new stop signs on that street where their accident happened at. Now with Francine Muffy and Sue Ellen.

Francine: That makes 4 so far.  
Muffy: There is a stop sign.  
Francine: Good that makes 5.  
Sue Ellen: Another stop sign.  
Francine: That makes 6.

After they went as far as they could go then returned to School.

Dr. Henderson: You all did well. Arthur Alan and Buster all get A+ on your test the rest get A to C-.

They did well. At home they told their parents.

Mrs. Read: I knew you could Honey. I am proud of you again.  
Arthur: I knew you would be.

After Dinner Came what they do all nights. They went to sleep.


	11. Preschoolers and stop signs

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Today The Preschool kids do the same. They will enjoy doing that. Kate will love it. Adults will be with them. Miss. Morgan with Kate and 2 others. Which includes Binky's sister. And someone we never saw before. A Dog Boy.

Miss. Morgan: Yes that is what we will do today class.  
Kate: My brother did that.  
Miss. Morgan: Arthur was my favorite student. Say hi to him for me please.  
Kate: I sure will.

She knows how polite that boy is. She misses having him as a student. But he is 9 years old in the 4th grade.

Miss. Morgan: The stop sign is very important. At this street most of all. I think Arthur and DW got exposed to Chemicals.  
Kate: They were.  
Miss. Morgan: I am glad they didn't get sick from it.

They counted 13 stop signs. They want to find more. She said yes.

Kate: That is why i am nicer than DW.  
Mei lin: You sure are. DW Is a brat.  
Kate: She sure is.

After that they found 3 more stop signs and went back to the School.

Kate: That was fun.  
Miss. Morgan: I am glad you loved it.

She told her mom what she learned.

Mrs. Read: I am glad. A fire drill is coming soon.  
Kate: I know that Mom.

She said looking at DW. After dinner bath or shower time then bed time.


	12. Kindergarten turn

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Today The Kindergarten kids do the same thing. It seems to be a thing going around Elwood City. Mrs. Read loves that by the way. Kids need to learn about them. After all since they got put in in that part of that street.

Mrs. Read: We will go watch a Movie tonight. All of us. It is rated G.  
Arthur: Okay.

After breakfast it was time for them to head to the Bus stop.

Buster: Hey Arthur and DW.  
Arthur: Hi Buster. Bud where is your cousin?  
Bud: He got circumcised like me. He is naked by the way.  
DW: Ouch.  
Bud: Yes indeed. I was strapped the same way. I am Allergic to Anesthetic.  
Brain: That explains it. I could come up with a cure for that.  
Bud: Okay.

5 minutes later the bus came. They got on it. Picked up other kids. They arrived there. Went to their lockers and into their classrooms. Today we go in the Kindergarten classroom.

Mrs. Compson: Yes we will do that after Recess and Lunch that is. Any Questions? Okay Bud.  
Bud: Why are Stop signs important?  
Mrs. Compson: You will find out.

After Recess and Lunch they did that and the test. They all passed. DW is talking about it.

DW: So yes i passed.  
Arthur: Same here.  
DW: Oh yeah.  
Arthur: Yep.

After that was Movie time all of them.

Arthur: That was a good Movie.  
Mrs. Read: It sure was.

After they got home Kate and DW had their baths and Arthur his shower. It is now bedtime. They went to sleep.


	13. The Zoo

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Kate woke up happy. She will go to the Zoo which Kate loves. She remembers the Llama. She will love to be there again. She loves to pet the Animals and feed them. Yes it is a petting zoo there.

Kate: Today is the day.

She got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Arthur: You seem happy today Kate.  
Kate: I sure am.  
Arthur: Any reason?  
Kate: We get to go to the petting zoo today.  
Arthur: Oh yeah.  
Mrs. Read: Your Lunch is packed and ready.  
Kate: Good. Thank you Mom.  
Mrs. Read: No problem at all.

After breakfast Arthur and DW went to the bus stop. Mrs. Read gave Kate a ride to the Preschool.

Mrs. Read: Have fun at the zoo.  
Kate: I sure will Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Good.

Kate went inside the Preschool.

Ms. Morgan: Hi Kate. Ready for our zoo trip?  
Kate: I sure am.

Then 10 minutes later they are heading to that zoo. They got there.

Kate: Good we are here.

Kate loves it a lot.

Miss. Morgan: We sure are.

They went and petted the Animals and feed them. They had Lunch then more petting and feeding the Animals. Later at home.

Kate: Yes i had fun there Arthur.  
Arthur: That is good.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is.

After dinner bath or shower time for the 3. Then bedtime.


	14. The zoo was good

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

The next Day Kate will tell Arthur and DW about her trip to the zoo. She had so much fun. She loved it. She enjoyed it. She will love to tell her siblings about it. She hopes they enjoy hearing it. As she enjoyed doing it.

Kate: Time to tell you 2 about my trip to the petting zoo.  
Arthur: I will love to hear that.  
DW: Fine.  
Kate: When we got there i was excited. We petted Rabbits A Cow and got to feed them. They are cute. We had Lunch and petted more cute Animals. And feed them.  
Arthur: Cool.  
DW: I guess. When we went i found it boring when we went.  
Arthur: I remember that.  
DW: It was boring.  
Kate: I enjoyed it.

After breakfast it was time for Arthur and DW to go to the Bus stop. And Kate to go to Preschool.

Arthur: Where is Buster?  
Francine: He got Circumcised. I think he is naked right now.  
Arthur: Oh yeah.  
Bud: I remember mine well. I was strapped naked to a table. It hurt bad. They used no anesthetic. I could show the results at home. If you now what i mean?  
Arthur: It was done to me after i was born. So yes i know what you mean. Please don't show me. Besides that is your private parts.  
Bud: It hurt bad. Did it hurt you?  
Arthur: That was to long for me to remember. It might have hurt.

Bus came they got on. Picked up other kids and went to the School.


	15. We are hero's now

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Today Arthur talks about accidents he heard. He has now after the accident. He found out the chemical has some effect on him. Nothing bad. He thinks he is a Super Hero which what he is. He does not yet know he can fly. He is very strong as well.

Arthur: I heard an accident coming from over there.

He said pointing towards St. Paul lane.

Buster: But that is on the other side of Town.  
Brain: I think the Chemical has an effect on us after all. Look what i could do.

He picked up stuff with his mind. It is at Recess but off to the side.

Ladonna Bud and Buster also has powers they tried out. Then Francine.

Arthur: We could become Super Hero's.  
Muffy: I will make the costumes.  
Sue Ellen: We can keep your secret.  
Muffy: We sure will.  
Arthur: Of course we trust you 2. Your our friends.  
Muffy: Good. After the meeting at my house after Dinner. I will have Bailey give you kids ride there.

After all that She is making the Costumes. She gave it to them.

Muffy: I hope you like them. You told what you wanted.

They loved them. They went to sleep knowing they are hero's now.


	16. Super Students

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

Today Arthur will talk to Kate that he DW Buster Ladonna Brain and Francine are Super Hero's now. See if she takes it well or not. They are talking to her now.

Arthur: Yes we are Kate.  
Kate: Prove it.

They all did.

Arthur: Do you see now Kate?  
Kate: I do see. I will keep your secret.  
Arthur: Good. Make sure you do.  
Kate: Trust me. I wish i had powers as well.

Kate will keep the secret. It is Friday so the kids went to the bus stop. And Mrs. Read took Kate to Preschool.

Brain: I hope we can trust her.  
DW: I think we can Alan.  
Brain: Sure hope so.  
Arthur: We can trust her.

Then came the Bus. They went to pick up more kids and off to the School. Later at Recess they are coming up with ideas for names of the group.

Brain: It needs to be a name to remember.  
Buster: How about Super Bunch?  
Arthur: Super Students.

They picked Arthur's name and made him leader.

Brain: Now a meeting place.  
Arthur: Must be the Tree House.  
Brain: I agree.

They agree with that idea. But somewhere a Mad Scientist will make Villians out of bad kids.


	17. First impression

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

At the lab in the former Chairman of Communist party of Elwood City and Former Principal of United Elementary School. He is know called Mad Scientist. Instead of Chairman and Principal.

Mad Scientist: Time to kidnap bad kids.

He went and took Binky and his gang. Brought them to his lab.

Molly: Where are we?  
Rattles: Not sure.  
Binky: I have no idea.

They saw the Mad Scientist.

Binky: I know you.  
Mad Scientist: Greetings Binky. I am a Scientist now. I have plans for you 4.

He put that chemical on them turning them bad because he turned the chemical bad.

Binky: What is this stuff?  
Mad Scientist: Stuff to give you powers. Evil powers.

They turned into Evil instead of Hero's. He gave them Costumes. They are attacking the city. Then came The Super Students. Battle went on. Good guys won.

Reporter:We have Super Hero's that saved us. From Super Vilians.

They are cheering. The People that is.

Reporter: What is your names?  
Arthur: Super Nova. And this is Star Child and the rest of us i will give you them on paper. We are Super Students.

They took off. Good first impression indeed.


	18. Stuff Stolen

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

After their defeat the Villians went back to the Lab. They will tell the Mad Scientist about what happened. That Super Hero's are around now. That the Super Hero's is Arthur and them. Protectors of Elwood City.

Binky: We failed.  
Mad Scientist: How did you 4 fail?  
Rattles: Super Hero's defeated us.  
Molly: Yes indeed.  
Slink: Like they said.  
Mad Scientist: Then we must find a way to defeat them. Steal some stuff at night. To use.  
Binky: What about our Parents?  
Mad Scientist: Sneak out at night out a window. After all you 3 can fly.

They all went home. Then after dinner the 4 flew out their windows. At first they broke in a Gun store. Rattles stole a gun. And some ammo.

Rattles: I love shot guns.  
Binky: Where do we go now?  
Molly: Music store. I cause Expolsions by bad music.  
Binky: Makes since to me i guess.

They stole Drums from it. Then A Tank and A Jet and hid them at home somehow. They went to sleep. The next day. After School and such they went to the lab with the stuff they stole.

Mad Scientist:You 3 did well.  
Binky: We sure did. What now?  
Mad Scientist: Use them of course.

They went out and using them Then came Super Students. Next chapter is the fight.


	19. Yes we are the Super Students

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

The Battle began. Super Nova aka Arthur Read hit Lava aka Slink in his nose. Causing some blood to come out. Tall Eared kid aka Buster Baxter hit Rattles in back of his head creating a welt. Soccer Queen aka Francine and Cajun Girl aka Ladonna hit Freeze Girl aka Molly in her stomach. And the other hit Fire boy aka Binky. The battle was over good guys won.

Arthur: That was a great battle.  
Buster: It sure was.  
Bud: I enjoyed it.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Francine: It is good being a Super Hero.  
Brain: It sure is.  
Arthur: You said.

It is Saturday so no School today. Skip to Monday Morning. They will tell Dr. Henderson that they are the Super Students.

Arthur: Yes i will tell my Teacher who we are.  
DW: I just hope we can trust him.  
Arthur: I am sure we can.  
DW: Lets hope he does keep our secret.

They went down stairs for Breakfast. DW is not sure if they can trust that Teacher about it.

Mrs. Read: Morning you 2.  
Arthur: Good Morning Mom.  
DW: Like he said.  
Mrs. Read: Today we will have French Toast and Sausage. With Orange Juice to drink.  
Arthur: Sounds good Mom.  
DW: It sure does.

After Breakfast the 2 went to the Bus stop. The Super Hero's agreed to tell Dr. Henderson and Mrs. Compson about that they are the Super Students. The Bus came 5 minutes later and they got on it. Picked up more students. Now they are heading that School. They arrived and they went inside the School to their lockers and into their classrooms. 5 minutes later Dr. Henderson came in took role call and Announcements. Just as they were going to Recess.

Dr. Henderson: May i help you 5?  
Arthur: We have something to tell you.  
Dr. Henderson: I am listing.

He heard them he saw them transform. He will keep the secret.


	20. Investigation begins

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

The Police and Super Students began the investagation. So it began. They will find out who the bad guys are.

Policeman: Super Students we knew you would come.  
Super Nova: Good. Lets get started.  
Policeman: Yes indeed.

They saw a broken window at the Gun shop.

Brain boy: Who would break into a Gun shop?  
Policeman: Who knows. Lets see what is missing.

They saw that a shot gun was gone as well as Ammo for it. That is all. That was missing from that store.

Super Nova: Look the Music Store was also broken into as well.  
Policeman: So they have. Lets go over there then.

They saw A Drum set missing.

Tall Ear Kid: Was that Drum Set stolen or sold?  
Store Owner: It was stolen.  
Dinosaur Kid aka Bud: What else was broken into?  
Policeman: The Near by Military base. We are going there next. Lets go there now.

They are now on there way to the Military Base. They went there they let them in.

Colonel: Welcome Police and The Super Students. Come and see what was stolen.

They saw A Jet and a Tank was missing. Which makes it A Federal Case. They called in the FBI.

Policeman: Well this is a big case now. Lets hope we don't have to let the President know at this time.  
Super Nova: Lets hope it does not get that big.

Next chapter the Investagation continues.


	21. The FBI Joins the Investigation

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 4

* * *

At the Police Department the FBI came in. They came up to the Dispatcher.

FBI agent number 1: We are here now. Can we see the Chief of Police please?  
Dispatcher: Chief the FBI is here.  
Chief of Police: I knew you would come.  
FBI Agent 1: Yes indeed. We will help with the case. With you and the local Super Hero's.  
Police Chief: You know about them?  
FBI Agent 1: Everyone does now. Even though they are kids.

President Obama knows about them as well. Even though he is not yet involved in the case yet. So most people know. Even the Amish that Buster and them went to that once. Yes they know about them. The Super Students came and went inside.

FBI Agent 2: I think that is them. The Super Hero's.  
FBI Agent 1: Yes they are.  
Super Nova: Yes we are The Super Students.  
FBI Agent 3: Now we can begin. I think.  
FBI Agent 1: Yes we do begin.

They all went out to Investigate. Elwood City Police FBI and the Super Students. They are now in a Lab at the Middle School. Because they heard chemicals was used to make the Super Villians. They have the formula for it. They have 2 ingredents for it. But 1 just happens to be Plutonium Which is Radioactive. Which they don't have.

Brain Boy: I think that was used for us as well.  
Super Nova: That explains the Super Powers if true.  
Brain Boy: I think it is. But i need to test by a drop of blood each. To find out. To check our DNA.

Next chapter they go to The High School and a Regular Lab. And Brain test their DNA.


	22. Brain finds the DNA

Arthur and Friends in SPUSA 4

* * *

In this chapter Brain finds the DNA. What will he find in it? Find out in here. Brain went to his room with the others with the powers to test their DNA. All he needs is a drop of blood each. To see if it has Harmless Radation in their DNA. To see if that is why they have them Super Powers beyond that of regular people.

Brain: No for a drop of blood each.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Brain: I will go first.

He pricked his finger and put the drop of blood on a microscope slide for testing. Followed by all of them.

Bud: Did you find what is the cause of our powers?  
Brain: Radation.  
Buster: That makes since even to me.  
DW: Same here.  
Ladonna: It sure does.  
Francine: Same with the bad guys?  
Brain: Yes that includes them.  
Arthur: What did they add to make the villians?  
Brain: Yes a rare chemical. Our does not have it in us.  
Bud: Thank goodness for that.

They are heading to the High School lab. So off they go to Elwood City High School. They will meet with that Teacher. That will be for the next chapter. This was the DNA Chapter.


	23. School Labs

Arthur and Friends in SPUSA 4

* * *

This is the part with the High School Lab. They will see if they have that rare chemical. That makes that other chemical bad. And try to find a cure for that rare chemical to turn the villians good. If there is a cure for it. See what happens. We see they have arrived at the High School. They went into the lab where they meet that Teacher.

Teacher: Welcome to the High School Lab. I knew you would come so i will help.  
Supernova: That is good.  
Teacher: It sure is Supernova.

They are talking to that Teacher about what chemicals he has to see if 1 is that rare chemical is there.

Policeman#1: Can we see your Chemicals?  
Teacher: Why sure. I have the key here.

He unlocked it and they are looking at each bottle of Chemicals. To see if 1 is that rare chemical or not.

Policeman#2: None of these is the chemical we are looking for.  
Teacher: Show me what chemical it is.

He shown it to him. He said he never had that Chemical. They know he is telling the truth.

Supernova: Now what?  
Policeman#1: We move to another Lab her in Elwood City. 3 more that i know of. The Middle School and 2 regular labs.  
Brain Boy: Which one first?  
Policeman#1: The Middle School.

They are now heading there. That Teacher will also help. They did that they never had it either.


	24. Chemical Found

Arthur and Friends in SPUSA 4

* * *

They are now heading for the last 2 known Labs to see if they have rare chemical. They hope they can find that chemical. Or find out if they did but not anymore. They will find it even if they need to check illegal Labs. They heard of 3 of them. But 1 is a meth lab. Which is also against the law.

Policeman#1: Here we go this lab is big. It might have that chemical.  
Brain Boy: I sure hope they do.  
Policeman#1: We will find out.  
Brain Boy: That is true. We will find out.

They went in the lab. The Scientist met them. The police called them. They will help. They will help anyway they can. They are law abiding citizens. Never broken into. So unlikely it came from that lab. It is also clean. And secure. And guarded. They let them all in. Since they are investigating.

Scientist#1: Welcome to our lab.  
Supernova: Thank you.  
Scientist#1: No problem.  
Policeman#1: Can we see the chemicals?  
Scientist#1: Sure this way. I have the key. Follow me.

They followed him to where the chemicals are at. He opened up the case. That chemical is there. They saw it. They asked the teachers and him about the Chemical.

Scientist#1: It is a very dangerous chemical.  
Scientist#2: It sure is.

They learned it was stolen from the other lab. It is closed for right now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	25. We have the Answers

Arthur and Friends in SPUSA 4

* * *

Answers are reveled in this chapter. See what the answers are. They are heading to that lab where the mad scientist is at. It has been closed for a Month do to accidents. Plans to tear it down is being worked on. By the city council.

Mayor Read: If you pass it we can tear it down. I will sign it if you pass it.  
City Council President: Lets let the police do their jobs first.  
Mayor Read: Oh yeah. Okay then.  
City Council President: Yep.

They will tear it down and build something else there. A School A Store or a Strip mall. Will be voted by the people. As in the Voters. They will decide what goes there. Them 3 will be on the Ballot. The ideas that is. Winning one is what is built there. No more lab will go there. Now we see the Police and The Super Students. Heading to the Meth lab. They did help the Mad Scientist. So they could get Life in Prison.

Policeman#1: This is where the meth lab is at.  
Supernova: Okay sir.

They could all smell it in the air in that house where meth is being made. They arrested them all. And learned they helped the mad Scientist create the evil version of the Super Chemical. They learned who the Mad Scientist is.

Brain Boy: He was the Chairman of the Local Communist party and Principal of United Elementary School.  
Policeman#2: He was?  
Policeman#1: He sure was.

They learned all the answers. Find out in SPUSA 5.


End file.
